Poly(isobutylene-co-isoprene) or IIR, is a synthetic elastomer commonly known as butyl rubber (or Butyl polymer) which has been prepared since the 1940's through the random cationic copolymerization of isobutylene with small amounts of isoprene (usually not more than 2.5 mol %). As a result of its molecular structure, IIR possesses superior air impermeability, a high loss modulus, oxidative stability and extended fatigue resistance.
Halogenation of butyl rubber produces reactive allylic halide functionality within the elastomer. Conventional butyl rubber halogenation processes are described in, for example, Ullmann's Encyclopedia of Industrial Chemistry (Fifth, Completely Revised Edition, Volume A231 Editors Elvers, et al.) and/or “Rubber Technology” (Third Edition) by Maurice Morton, Chapter 10 (Van Nostrand Reinhold Company© 1987), particularly pp. 297-300.
The development of halogenated butyl rubber (halobutyl) has greatly extended the usefulness of butyl by providing much higher curing rates and enabling co-vulcanization with general purpose rubbers such as natural rubber and styrene-butadiene rubber (SBR). Butyl rubber and halobutyl rubber are high value polymers, as their unique combination of properties (excellent impermeability, good flex, good weatherability, co-vulcanization with high unsaturation rubbers, in the case of halobutyl) make them preferred materials for various applications, such as their use in making tire inner tubes and tire inner liners.
The presence of allylic halide functionalities allows for nucleophilic alkylation reactions. It has been shown that treatment of brominated butyl rubber (BIIR) with nitrogen and/or phosphorus based nucleophiles, in the solid state, leads to the generation of IIR-based ionomers with interesting physical and chemical properties (see: Parent, J. S.; Liskova, A.; Whitney, R. A; Resendes, R. Journal of Polymer Science, Part A: Polymer Chemistry 43, 5671-5679, 2005; Parent, J. S.; Liskova, A.; Resendes, R. Polymer 45, 8091-8096, 2004; Parent, J. S.; Penciu, A.; Guillen-Castellanos, S. A.; Liskova, A.; Whitney, R. A. Macromolecules 37, 7477-7483, 2004). The ionomer functionality is generated from the reaction of a nitrogen or phosphorus based nucleophile and the allylic halide sites in the halogenated butyl rubber to produce an ammonium or phosphonium ionic group respectively.
Like other rubbers, for most applications, butyl rubber must be compounded and vulcanized (chemically cross-linked) to yield useful, durable end use products. Grades of butyl rubber have been developed to meet specific processing and property needs, and a range of molecular weights, unsaturation, and cure rates. Both the end use attributes and the processing equipment are important in determining the right grade of butyl rubber to use in a specific application.
It would therefore be desirable to have butyl rubber ionomer compositions which exhibit better dynamic properties and physical properties.